


Need

by Fira21



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fira21/pseuds/Fira21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he’s had god-only-knows how many shots but considering his constitution he’s just tipsy as he makes his way around the bar.</p><p>Loud, bass-heavy music and deafening conversations collide in his ears in a cacophony of sound.</p><p>He loves this, the night life. Feels it thrumming in his veins, feels the beat of music pulse with his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

So he’s had god-only-knows how many shots but considering his constitution he’s just tipsy as he makes his way around the bar.

Loud, bass-heavy music and deafening conversations collide in his ears in a cacophony of sound.

He loves this, the night life. Feels it thrumming in his veins, feels the beat of music pulse with his heart.

He reaches a crowd, arms up, hips sway, he dances for a while. Eyes closed. Loses himself in it.

Finally meets a dark gaze in the crowd. Smiles a cocky smile. Makes his way over.

He sidles next to him, throws an arm around his shoulder, presses close. Grabs a drink off the table, meets the other’s gaze, downs it. Watches as eyes follow the movement of his throat. “You gonna join?” He asks and receives a negative shake of the head. He grins. “Your loss.” Before he leaves, a quick peck to the cheek. “Join me if you like.” He gives as a parting shot.

He owns this night after all. He feels he can do anything. Revels in the startled look thrown his way before he leaves and meshes back into the crowd. Rejoins the music.

Hesitant hands on his hips, large and engulfing them, he knows them. Has never felt them on skin before, but knows them and the shock is enough to surprise him even as he rolls back into the firm body behind him.

Shimmies his way down and back up his body, fingers grip deep into his skin, wrap around his stomach and pull him closer. Can barely move now, just shifts slowly to a doubled beat, hips sway back and forth against the ones behind him, unmoving.

The courage it took to get up, to follow him, to hold him as if he owns him, it should be rewarded. He turns around, pushes their bodies together and his mouth meets neck. Clean and sweet, no sweat, no liquor, just pure skin and he takes the taste for his own. Takes it and pulls it deep in his soul where he can hold it and remember it forever. A hitch of breath, firm palms on his ass pulling him in and he gasps. Bites up into a pointed ear, a low groan he can just make out over the noise.

Grabs his hand, fully aware of the implications. “Follow me.” He says. No question this time, just surety as he tugs him across the dance floor, out the door, back home, their home.

Presses him back into a doorway, fingers fumbling a keypad. Success and the door slides open. They stumble in. He’s pulled to the bed and moans at the presumption even as he follows down to feathered blankets.

Hot, slick movements. Searing heat and rough palms. Red floods his vision. He laps his way down a chiseled body to his goal. Tugged back up, moaning in loss even as their hips meet again and again. Biting and tongues embracing. To go this far, to do this much... Such courage, such strength. Never have before, have to again. Have to or he’ll die with the wanting. Have to move closer, have to push harder, have to reach deeper, have to, have to- Crying out, hands encircling, pulling him close, pulling him tight, never letting him go. Climax, completion, the unending penultimate experience that is almost more than he can bear. Sweet perfection in a lover’s touch. Would it last, has to last, has to, love you, need you, please, keep me, take me, keep me, need me, love me, keep me, _love me_ , please.

Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down. Still gasp for air. Mouths meet. Can’t stop meeting. Slow, comforting cradling of souls.

Breathe in, breathe out. Live.

Breath in, breath out. Be.


End file.
